<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pandemical Depression by VileniaVeladorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923217">Pandemical Depression</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileniaVeladorn/pseuds/VileniaVeladorn'>VileniaVeladorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bellamione Coven's August Event 2020, Character Death, Discord: Bellamione Coven, F/F, Minor Character Death, Multi, Pandemics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:02:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileniaVeladorn/pseuds/VileniaVeladorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamione coven's Autgust even, prompt #4</p>
<p>Prompt:Prompt: 2020 is the year of seasonal depression, but longer.</p>
<p>Authors Note: a look into the lives of our witches in the midst of a global pandemic.</p>
<p>Beta'ed by the wonderful <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rice_and_beans/pseuds/rice_and_beans">Rice_and_beans</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Fleur Delacour/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pandemical Depression</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <div class="center">Pandemical Depression</div>
</h1>
<p>Healer Andromeda Tonks née Black sat at her desk going through her case files while taking a sip of her tea. Adding final healer comments to each one along with instructions for care. Slowly Healer Tonks whittled the pile of case files down till she was at her last one. Rubbing her hand over weary eyes, she left the case file on the desk, while  she went to fix herself another mug of tea.</p>
<p>A crash in the hallway made Tonks jump and spin around, wand at the ready. "Nymphadora Tonks!, trying to give your mother a heart attack?" Andromeda asked with one hand over her heart as she glared at her pink haired daughter, who true to form somehow managed to trip over a crease in the rug. </p>
<p>Nymphadora straightened herself up and grumbled out, "don't call me Nymphadora!"<br/>The pink haired Auror blanched and shook her head. "Remus is putting Teddy down and was coming to check on you, see if you needed a hand with the case files?"</p>
<p>Andromeda sighed and put her wand away, "I was just heading to get another mug of tea. I am down to the last file now, the worst one." </p>
<p>Nymphadora paled, remembering well which case it was. She silently walked beside her mother into the kitchen, her mind stuck in the past as Andromeda went about making fresh tea.</p>
<p>
  <i>It was a month or so earlier, when she got the call about someone collapsing in the Ministry Atrium. When she arrived on the scene, Aunt Narcissa and Aunt Bellatrix were standing protectively over the fallen figure while a blonde woman was checking on her. Nymphadora made her wave over to see Hermione Delacour-Black being fitted to a stretcher. The younger woman looked like she never left the war, Hermione looked emaciated in her silk robes,that were too big on her body. Hermione it appeared to have wasted away to nothing.</i>
</p>
<p>She later got the story out of Aunt Narcissa. Nymphadora, like her own mother, had no idea how they had become a single unit, the four of them. All Nymphadora knew was that Hermione Granger, who had spent the last 15 years trying to track her parents down, somewhere along the way had been joined by Bellatrix and Narcissa Black along with the Beauxbaton triwizard champion, Fleur Delacour. When the group finally returned at the beginning of the year, with Hermione's parents in tow, the now Delacour-Black quadruplet settled down in a freshly renovated Manor outside Oxford, happily and lovingly Married.</p>
<p>Narcissa helped her fill in some of the blanks.<br/><i>"We just lost Hermione's parents, due to complications from Covid-19. It looked like they were going to pull through for a while, but it was not to be."  Sniffles sounded before Narcissa dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. "Hermione was beyond devastated, we tried to keep her spiralling into depression but the loss of Ronald and Harry so soon after sent her over the edge, with her main support system taken by the same thing that stole her parents, our love just stopped caring about anything.</i></p>
<p>Nymphadora, heartbroken, convinced her mother to step up and help her sisters out. Andromeda was not only a fully trained healer but studied muggle mind healing called Psychology. After some convincing, Andromeda did take the case, which had the side benefit of helping to heal the rift between her sisters and Andromeda. </p>
<p>So caught up in her memories, Nymphadora almost misses Andromeda muttering, "2020 has turned out to be the year of seasonal depression, but longer."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>